Arrebol de Promessas
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Havia algo nela que atraía naturalmente a espécie de Jasper. E ele tinha certeza de que não era apenas o doce cheiro de seu sangue. Possível OOC, UA.


**Título:** Arrebol de Promessas.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16/18 anos.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Sobrenatural.

**Shipper:** Isabella & Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, vocês sabem: Twilight não me pertence. Já o Jazz... bem, vocês sabem também.

**Sinopse:** Havia algo nela que atraía naturalmente a espécie de Jasper. E ele tinha certeza de que não era apenas o doce cheiro de seu sangue.

**N/A:** Agradeço a _Fernanda Belarmino_ que me ajudou — direta e indiretamente — a superar as barreiras do Jasper.

E, antes que eu esqueça, a música que aparece no capítulo se chama _Monster_ e pertence a banda _Skillet_. Eu super recomendo que vocês ouçam enquanto leem, porque eu acho que ela foi escrita para o Jazz. Mesmo sabendo que o lance de _Monster _é meio gospel, rs.

Agora sim, espero que gostem. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

.**  
**

I feel it deep within, | Eu sinto isso lá no fundo,

It's just beneath the skin. | está logo abaixo da pele.

I must confess that I feel like a monster | Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro.

.

.

Edward a abandonara.

Ele não conseguia crer no fato de que o outro vampiro tivera coragem de um ato como aquele, mas Edward não estava racional. O tão _altruísta_ Edward Cullen apenas deixara seus primitivos instintos aflorarem. Ele não era um filantropo quando o quesito era amor, afinal. _Quem ama liberta_, disse alguém uma vez. _Mas quem ama cuida e não machuca_, Jasper rebateria.

No entanto, ele sabia que era tudo culpa sua, embora não fosse o único com aquela opinião. Sim. Alice também o culpara pelo sofrimento do irmão, embora nunca tenha verbalizado tais pensamentos. Contudo, ele não tinha como ignorar as sensações que captava dela. Alice parecia estar em um eterno — e só eles poderiam compreender o peso que tinha tal palavra — momento de repreensão enquanto, simultaneamente, exalava uma profunda decepção.

Como você pôde?, era o questionamento que ele lia toda vez que conseguia arranjar forças o suficiente para encará-la nos orbes cor de âmbar derretido com ônix. Todos tinham alguém em quem pôr a culpa. Até mesmo Carlisle; o patriarca poderia negar com palavras, talvez até mesmo com olhares, mas Jasper sempre teve aquele dom.

Percepção.

_Nada_ poderia enganá-lo.

_Ninguém_.

Todavia, Jasper não conseguia mais existir em tão forte autocomiseração e, inevitavelmente, acabou por descobrir outro alguém para culpar. Outro algo. Culpou sua natureza selvagem que apenas se rebelou no instante em que Maria cravou em seu pescoço as presas peroladas cheias de peçonha. Naquele instante tão longínquo, o veneno se espalhara por sua corrente sanguínea em um suplício interminável. Ele pensava que jamais sentiria dor como aquela.

Até hoje.

Jasper não saberia dizer ao certo o que tanto fazia suas entranhas mortas remexerem-se dentro de si com tamanha amargura. Sentia um fulgor que o desolava de forma que ele não compreendia. Fazia-lhe _bem_ acreditar que era devido a lacuna que certa baixinha deixara em sua vida, porque, apesar dos votos matrimoniais que fizera com Alice e que juraram durar por todo o para sempre, ela o deixara. Afastara-se pouco a pouco, até o instante em que Jasper a via precariamente, quase não a sentia. Então ele descobriu: não havia mais espaço entre os Cullen para ele.

Ele era — outra vez — apenas um Whitlock.

Contudo, se ele fosse pensar com cuidado, notaria que nunca houve lugar para si naquela família. Jasper sempre fora o mais quieto, o mais sombrio, aquele do qual todos temiam mesmo sem saber o monstro que ele era. Aquele para quem ninguém nunca pedira opiniões relevantes que não envolvessem a melhor técnica de batalha.

Essa echarpe é suave o suficiente para o tom de pele da Bella?, foi a única pergunta que um dia o fizera conter o cênico bocejo que ameaçava vir.

Riu com descaso enquanto mirava seu reflexo no vidro da janela a sua frente. Não conseguia enxergar as inúmeras cicatrizes que cobriam seu corpo, mas ele sabia: elas ainda estavam lá. Cada uma representava a monstruosidade que ele era. Representavam tudo o que ele já praticara de maligno. Inclusive a quase morte da garota de seu... _irmão_. Havia uma cicatriz com formato de meia lua no seu ombro direito para lhe lembrar sempre do acontecido. Naquele momento ela parecia reluzir, como se risse da miséria que sua existência se tornara.

Essa echarpe é suave o suficiente para o tom de pele da Bella?, a pergunta emitida pela voz de diminutos sinos de Alice se repetiu em sua mente.

Bella. A pequena Isabella.

O mundo de Edward, após pouco mais de um século, passara a girar em torno da humana. E ele a deixara, como que por capricho. E Edward ainda colocaria sua suspeita e improvável segunda vida a prova ao jurar que tudo o que fizera fora por amor.

Mas Jasper sabia que não era. Ele certamente estava farto; tudo aquilo era excessivamente perturbador para ele.

Essa echarpe é suave o suficiente para o tom de pele da Bella?, ele ouviu a interrogação ecoar outra vez.

Jasper não se lembrava de qual fora sua resposta. Talvez_ "Hum, claro"_ ou _"Fará o Edward te agradecer"_, já que a primeira fala não parecia ser algo que contentaria Alice. Contudo, a segunda resposta a faria sorrir largamente e preparar um embrulho azul para a peça — como se existisse apenas essa cor — e então Jasper poderia retrucar para si o que realmente pensava.

Sim, a tonalidade era suave. Mas azul — um estranho tom de topázio — não combinava com o tom cremoso que tinha a pele de Isabella. Ele não compreendia o porquê de Edward achar que tal cor fora projetada especificamente para revestir o corpo da garota. Jasper não concordava; a cor ideal para Isabella era verde. Verde como o broto de uma gramínea, ou como a folha mais antiga da copa de uma árvore. Esses eram os tons perfeitos, pois faziam uma aquarela parecer inferior combinadas ao profundo castanho que eram seus olhos e os longos fios de seus cabelos da cor das asas de uma graúna.

Natural. Elegante. Sedutor.

Isabella. _Sua_ Bella, não mais de Edward.

Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando — talvez — esconder o escarlate que brilhava neles. Combinados com sua pele retalhada e a expressão furiosa, aqueles olhos eram como uma metonímia à brutalidade. Os pensamentos que vinham a sua mente faziam um contraste rude com a sua aparência, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que ele poderia ouvir era a voz de Alice e seu falho tato para a moda, todavia, ele nada fazia para reverter a situação. Enquanto o questionamento da vampira perambulasse por suas lembranças ele ainda se controlaria. Tudo estaria seguro.

O que ela está fazendo nesse instante?, perguntou-se quase que sem querer. Aquele foi o seu deslize; não poderia mais permanecer na (in) cômoda inércia que o revestia. Ele queria vê-la. Ouvi-la, nem que fossem apenas os seus batimentos cardíacos. Talvez até conseguisse falar com ela, se tivesse um pouco de sorte.

Contudo, acima de qualquer coisa, ele queria poder tocá-la. Abraçá-la e tomá-la para si.

Porque ela era dele, mesmo que não possuísse tal conhecimento.

_Não ainda._

Com esta conclusão, Jasper se levantou do chão gélido em que estava — como se a baixa temperatura de fato o incomodasse — e decidiu. Não era uma escolha complexa, já que tanto tempo tivera para pensar. Afinal, para alguém que viveu décadas com uma mulher que simplesmente apareceu em seu caminho comunicando-lhe que eram almas gêmeas, dois anos eram muito tempo. E agora ele tinha uma certeza:

Era Isabella Swan que ele queria.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados, para só então se dar conta de como estavam sujos. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria dar um mergulho no riacho ali perto — era esperar muito que a choupana em que estava possuísse água encanada. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se banhava — não via motivos para isso. Contudo, olhando naquele instante para o seu próprio reflexo na janela, não se reconheceu. Sim, as cicatrizes estavam ali.

E era isso.

.

.

O quarto estava escuro, mas ele podia vê-la com perfeição. Seu corpo pequeno e magro estava descoberto pelos lençóis e as únicas peças de vestuário que lhe cobriam era uma camiseta excessivamente comprida e uma roupa íntima de algodão. Sua respiração parecia agitada, irregular. Ele sabia que ela sonhava com algo desagradável e, inclusive, tinha agouros sobre _quem_ era.

Jasper pulou para dentro do cômodo — e tentou não se prender ao fato de que Isabella ainda conservava o hábito de deixar a janela aberta; seria ainda algo que a ligava ao passado? —, não deixando nem por um segundo de olhá-la. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Seu corpo não era mais o de uma adolescente; ela tinha curvas sinuosas, embora pequenas.

Sutileza. Ele _sempre_ gostou disso.

Sentou-se em um pufe vermelho que estava ao lado da cama dela. Não que precisasse disso. Na realidade, ele não tinha ideia do que o levara a tal ato — apenas fizera. Contudo, a visão que ganhou por estar ali o encantou. Ele podia ver perfeitamente o abdômen de Isabella subindo e descendo acelerado. Em certo momento, uma de suas mãos se enroscou nos lençóis e ela se mexeu, inquieta, a camiseta cinza subindo pelo seu tronco, deixando o seu corpo ainda mais a mostra. Ele tentou não olhar; sentia como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de Isabella. Quer dizer, _ainda_ mais. Agora ele entendia perfeitamente o motivo de Edward _perder_ tantas noites velando seu sono.

Era uma visão soberba. Serena. Suave.

Isso, é claro, se não fosse pelo suntuoso cheiro de seu sangue.

_Sede_.

Mais um aspecto que ele compreendeu no _irmão_: o motivo pelo sangue de Isabella ser tão apelativo. Era o desejo que fazia isso. Talvez, a obsessão. Inebriante. Ele sabia. Apenas uma gota e estava tudo perdido; seria como se nada tivesse valido a pena.

Jasper _não poderia_ deixar isso acontecer.

Soltou uma grande lufada de ar, para então prender a respiração. Não era algo realmente necessário — o oxigênio —, mas aquilo lhe desesperou. E o desespero lhe fazia sentir-se impotente. Fechou os olhos e teria permanecido com eles cerrados se não fosse pelo fato do ritmo da respiração dela ter diminuído. Jasper sabia antes mesmo de levantar as pálpebras: _ela acordara_.

Estava sentada no centro da cama, imóvel. Quando pôde, finalmente, olhá-lo, não notou seus olhos vermelho sangue. Nem suas cicatrizes — a negritude do quarto era excessiva para isso. O único fato que lhe chamou verdadeiramente a atenção era _quem_ estava ali.

Não era o que ela esperava. Não após dois anos.

Isabella sonhou muitas vezes com Edward. Um reencontro era tudo o que ela desejava, até que se adaptou ao fato de não tê-lo mais em sua medíocre vida de humana. Então, seu anseio era por Alice. Elas haviam sido como irmãs. Ainda esperava a rever. Todavia, soube que isso jamais aconteceria no mesmo instante em que se atentou de que o primeiro Cullen que reapareceu em sua vida fora o mais improvável.

Aquele que tentara lhe matar.

Jasper.

Era complicado entender o que estava sentindo. Não fazia muito sentido para ela aquele sentimento, embora o reconhecesse bem.

Alegria.

Piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse espantar lágrimas — ainda — inexistentes. Algo dentro de si inflou e, simultaneamente, apertou-se. Era como se, de repente, seu coração se enchesse de afeição, mas, em seguida, fosse sufocado pelo receio.

Ela olhou atentamente enquanto ele se aproximava de si, tão lentamente que quem não tem certa proximidade com ele diria que estava tímido. Mas Isabella sabia que não era isso. Jasper estava apenas esperando o momento em que ela dissolveria em uma nuvem de pavor e correria para longe dele.

Contudo, ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Nem um centímetro de seu corpo se moveu; ela poderia ser uma estátua de mármore greco-romana, tão bela quanto qualquer deusa, embora ele pudesse ouvir claramente seu coração — o sinal de sua humanidade. A cada nova bombeada, o cheiro dela se alastrava com ainda mais força pelo quarto, como se estivesse o provocando, testando seu controle. E todos sabiam que o autocontrole de Jasper era como o mais fino galho de uma árvore.

Frágil.

Uma vez quebrado, não havia volta.

E Jasper estava muito na borda agora.

— Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui — disse a ela.

— Isso não é uma cortesia da sua parte — Isabella respondeu, a voz pastosa pelo sono. — A visita — acrescentou.

Ele não respondeu. No entanto, não por falta de educação. Apenas não sabia o que dizer. Era como se algo estranho atravessasse sua garganta naquele instante, queimando-lhe.

E não era a sede.

— Eu senti falta... — ela iniciou, mas não se deu ao trabalho de continuar. Entretanto, Jasper sabia a continuação daquela frase.

_Eu senti falta de vocês._

Não de Jasper; ele até mesmo poderia supor que dele, o vampiro introspectivo, ela nem se lembrara. Todavia, ela sorriu. Era um sorriso nebuloso, mas que combinava com sua face abatida. Da pior forma possível. Mas ele não ignorou o fato dela ter feito uso do verbo no passado.

— Faz muito tempo — ele falou, mas continuava sério.

Tinha medo do que estava por vir.

— Faz — ela concordou.

Por uns instantes, apenas o som da respiração dela e o seu frenético batimento cardíaco eram ouvidos. A mente de Isabella estava em branco, mas isso a incomodava. Era como uma página que foi apagada forçosamente. Contudo, a mente de Jasper... Essa trabalhava vigorosamente. Havia um impasse rude dentro de si. Tinha dúvidas se conseguiria sair dali se permanecesse por mais tempo.

— Eu... Foi _difícil_ — ela iniciou —, mas eu consegui.

— O quê? — ele questionou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ela cogitou a ideia de dizer _"Você sabe"_ ou de apenas balançar os ombros, mas optou por ser sincera. Direta.

— Esquecê-lo.

— Mas você ainda guarda lembranças — Jasper contrapôs.

Ele não saberia dizer o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Seria melhor ter permanecido quieto, mas ela sorriu outra vez. Seus lábios abriram-se minimamente, mas ele notou. O sorriso não era mais tão melancólico.

— É impossível esquecê-lo _de fato_ — concordou. — Mas você tem razão. Eu o guardo. _Em lembranças_. Nada mais.

— Nada mais — ele repetiu, e se sentiu um pouco estúpido por isso. Não sabia exatamente como agir.

Com Alice, tudo fora mais fácil. Ela simplesmente caíra em sua vida já apaixonada. Isabella não. Ah, essa ele precisaria conquistar.

Porque era quem realmente importava.

— Eu sei — ela disse de repente, após mais um momento de silêncio.

— Você não poderia ter certeza — respondeu ele, sabendo ao que ela se referia.

— Você deveria entender isso, Jasper. — Isabella parecia impaciente. — Você sente essas coisas. Sabe quando uma pessoa mente.

— Você pode apenas _achar_ que sabe — replicou ele. — Não significa que realmente saiba.

— Eu senti sua falta também — disse e sua voz tremulou.

Era, no mínimo, inusitado pronunciar tais palavras a um vampiro como Jasper. Todavia, era a verdade. Ela sabia que ele nunca a odiara de fato, nunca recriminara as suas escolhas, mas ele sempre fora o mais distante de Isabella. Sempre na floresta perto da casa dos Cullen quando ela estava lá, nunca no mesmo ambiente que ela, exceto em momentos que exigiam a presença de ambos.

Como em seu aniversário de dezoito anos. O fatídico dia. O dia em que ela, por meses, sentiu-se culpada por ter deixado acontecer. Mas, naquele instante... Ela agradecia.

Isabella não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo consigo. Jasper partilhava tal sentimento com ela; o coração agitado dela estava em turbulência. O coração morto dele estava dúbio.

Ele sentia que deveria sair dali naquele momento, ou não teria mais volta. Edward nunca o perdoaria se soubesse. Então, Jasper descobriu; ele não se importava com a opinião de Edward, ou de Alice. Nenhum Cullen lhe importava mais, não eram mais a sua família. Apenas a figura miúda a sua frente representava algo.

Não, não _algo_.

Representava _tudo_.

Jasper assistiu atento quando Isabella passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os e, após isso, pôs-se de joelhos na cama. Então ela fez o que ele menos esperava: agarrou a barra de sua camiseta surrada e puxou-a para cima. Jasper queria gritar que aquilo era um erro, mas assim que a roupa deixou o corpo dela, ele desistiu de qualquer sucesso que pudesse ter em sair daquele lugar como entrara.

Ele não olhava para o seu corpo recém-descoberto. Eram os olhos de Isabella que lhe chamavam a atenção. Mesmo na penumbra do quarto, sua visão era perfeita. Clara como em qualquer outro instante. E por isso Jasper poderia afirmar convicto: ela havia, de uma forma excessivamente inusitada, esperado por aquele momento. Certamente, não como ele. Talvez nem mesmo ele houvesse sido o protagonista de sua espera, mas ela aguardara. De seu próprio jeito. E aquela informação queimou dentro dele.

— Não há motivos para você continuar aí — ela disse, e ele pôde reconhecer um tom apavorado em sua voz.

Mas não havia como ele rejeitar esse convite implícito, então ele a olhou. Isabella era linda. Jasper não entendia como Edward poderia tê-la rejeitado por tanto tempo; o medo de quebrá-la não era uma desculpa suficientemente boa. Ele não hesitara em abandoná-la e partir seu coração.

Para Jasper, promessas quebradas não eram exatamente distintas de homicídios. Estilhaçavam da mesma forma a confiança.

E confiança não é algo que se recupere.

_Jamais_.

Ele então se levantou, lentamente. Ao chegar à beira da cama de Isabella, parou. Foi necessário que ela levantasse um pouco e o tocasse para que Jasper saísse do transe que parecia ter entrado. Os dedos frios dela — claramente, não tanto quanto os dele — se arrastaram branda e vagarosamente, como se testasse esse contato. Isabella não saberia dizer, mas tinha a impressão de que era a primeira vez que o tocava espontaneamente. Ele pareceu notar isso também, e pousou sua própria mão em cima da dela.

Era _realmente_ o primeiro toque entre eles. Isabella não sentiu exatamente a corrente elétrica que percorria seu corpo quando Edward a tocava. Era mais do que isso. Um arrepio único percorreu as suas costas por inteiro, o que a fez morder o lábio. O gesto chamou a atenção de Jasper, que deixou seus olhos recaírem sobre a boca dela. Ele pensou que, em um momento como aquele, iria lembrar-se de Alice. Todavia, tudo o que se passava por sua mente — e somente vampiros poderiam entender o quanto era complicado e involuntário ter seu foco em vários lugares — era que _precisava_ tocar aqueles lábios. De preferência com os seus.

_Não hesite_, era o que parecia vir silenciosamente de Isabella. Não era necessário verbalizar mais nada. Jasper levou seu rosto para perto do dela, até que poucos centímetros separavam-nos. Foi Isabella quem anulou a distância. Quando as bocas se encontraram, ela sentiu uma torrente de sentimentos tão forte que o abalou. Após tantos meses isolado das pessoas, ele não estava acostumado a lidar com tantas emoções simultaneamente. Contudo, Jasper não tentou suavizar o que vinha dela; ele apenas permitiu-se sentir também.

Liberdade. Desejo. Talvez agressividade.

Edward sempre teve o medo de machucar Isabella. Os únicos beijos que ela poderia considerar verdadeiramente foram os de Jacob, à força ou manipulados. Porém, naquele instante... Naquele instante ela provava um beijo real. Quando a língua gelada de Jasper percorreu seu lábio inferior, ela sentiu suas pernas tão bambas que foi obrigada a sentar sobre elas novamente. Então, como se tivesse tido a autorização que necessitava, ele abriu espaço para adentrar a boca de Isabella, e acabou por sentir um novo anseio vindo dela: medo. Todavia, ele não se deixou intimidar. Procurou a língua dela com a sua, até que pôde, enfim, tocá-la, uma de suas inúmeras aspirações finalmente sendo alcançadas. Jasper tomou cuidado com suas presas afiadas — não poderia pôr tudo a perder —, mas era difícil conter-se. No exato instante em que ela se achegou mais a Jasper, colocando seus braços magros em volta do pescoço repleto de cicatrizes dele, foi impossível dominar o que sentia. Em um ímpeto quase violento, rodeou a cintura delgada de Isabella e a trouxe ainda mais para si, os seios pequenos comprimidos contra seu peito duro.

Jasper estava ciente de cada pedaço da pele dela que estava pressionada contra si, cada veia pulsando intensamente enquanto seu coração humano mandava seu sangue para todo o seu corpo desesperadamente. Ele sentia a sede lhe arranhando o esôfago, mas havia algo maior, algo que ela também estava ciente.

E tudo se resumia apenas a uma coisa:

Instinto.

Isabella estava preparada para o que aconteceria se continuassem, assim como Jasper não suportaria deter tudo o que havia começado.

Sem qualquer sinal de hesitação, ela deixou seu corpo ser levado por ele de volta à cama, as costas nuas sendo acariciadas pelas mãos álgidas de Jasper. Quando Isabella já estava outra vez deitada em seu leito, observou o vampiro ajoelhado entre suas pernas puxar a própria blusa. Os botões brancos se descosturaram da roupa no processo, mas nenhum deles dava importância a isso. Ela notou o quão magro ele era, e como seu peito arfava em busca de um ar que não lhe era necessário. Isabella tinha uma opinião firme sobre aquilo. Ele estava com sede. Porém, ela também sabia: ele não estava dando tanta atenção para aquilo quanto dava para o corpo seminu dela.

Sem titubear, ela estendeu um dos braços para frente, tentando alcançar o cabelo repleto de cachos loiros e bagunçados dele. Era outro convite, e Jasper o compreendeu perfeitamente:

_Vem_.

E ele foi. Deitou-se sobre ela, seu corpo cobrindo quase que totalmente a morena. Ele cogitou a hipótese de que ela fosse ficar incomodada com a suposta submissão a ele, mas Isabella não se importou.

Ela _queria_ ser dominada.

— Beije-me.

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Uma necessidade. Jasper também se sentia daquela forma, logo, ele não hesitou. Cobriu os lábios quentes dela com os seus, comprimindo o corpo miúdo de Isabella no processo. Quando as bocas se separaram, ele arrastou seus lábios pelo maxilar dela, trilhando um caminho tortuosamente lento até seu pescoço. Parou em um ponto específico, um ponto que atraía completamente a sua atenção. Uma veia pulsava freneticamente ali, como que se pedisse para ele perfurá-la. Isabella estava inteiramente dominada; não haveria gritos, e ele era ágil. Ela _quase_ não sentiria dor.

— Faça — ela disse, e Jasper cerrou os olhos, atormentado.

Ele se sentia como um monstro.

Ele _era_ um monstro.

Isabella, percebendo sua oscilação, permitiu que suas mãos percorressem a pele das costas dele. Ela, de algum modo que não saberia explicar, sabia que ele não iria lhe machucar. Em outras épocas, talvez. Naquele instante, não. Enquanto suas palmas dançavam pelo corpo dele, Isabella sentiu as inúmeras cicatrizes ali. Ela nunca pôde vê-las com exatidão — seus olhos humanos eram muito fracos para capturar algo como aquilo —, mas, agora, ela as sentia. Tinha plena consciência de cada mordida que lhe foi dada, cada tentativa de assassinato que ele escapou vivo.

Permaneceram apenas por alguns segundos daquela forma, embora tenha parecido horas para Isabella. Por fim, Jasper depositou um beijo delicado no pescoço dela, quase aflito. Ela pressionou seu rosto contra a curva do ombro dele, um pedido mudo para que ele não desistisse de nada. Nunca mais. Jasper compreendeu e, como resposta, deslizou sua mão pela face dela até alcançar um de seus seios. Eles eram pequenos, mas ele não se importava. Gostava deles daquela forma.

Natural.

Isabella olhava atentamente para ele. Jasper parecia fascinado; ela não estava acostumada com aquela expressão nas pessoas, muito menos em vampiros. Contudo, aquilo a agradou. Enquanto ele acariciava com delicadeza seu seio com a mão, ela suspirava. Então ele passou a beijar o seu colo, o frio de sua boca fazendo um contraste tão feroz contra a sua pele quente que Isabella não conteve o suspiro alto demais que escapou seus lábios. Era como um gemido, o que quase o fez perder o controle.

_Quase_.

Não querendo permanecer tão passiva quanto estava, Isabella escorregou sua mão direita para o peito de Jasper, deixando-a deslizar até alcançar a barra de sua calça jeans. Não foi necessário muito mais da parte dela para que ele entendesse; em pouco mais de dois segundos as únicas peças que o separavam eram suas roupas íntimas. Porém, ela voltou a levar sua mão para onde estava anteriormente, tocando-o por cima do tecido branco.

Era a primeira vez que ela tocava um _homem_ daquela forma, então não estava exatamente preparada para o rosnado que brotou do peito de Jasper. O ruído fez a sua pele se arrepiar, seus sentidos se confundirem em uma mescla de sensações que pareciam intermináveis. Isabella não percebeu, mas, no segundo seguinte, a calcinha de algodão que antes cobria sua parte mais íntima não estava mais lá. Ela podia sentir os dedos glaciais de Jasper _naquele_ ponto, estimulando-a enquanto a boca dele voltava a atacar a sua, envolvendo-a em um prazer que ela nunca antes sentira com ninguém. As doces lamentações que escaparam de sua garganta não podiam ser ouvidas, mas ele sabia que elas estavam lá.

Quando ele se afastou outra vez, ela pediu, quase sem fôlego:

— Não me deixe.

Jasper entendeu o pedido; ela não aguentaria outro abandono. Ele também não parecia disposto ao contrário.

— Jamais — respondeu.

Em um segundo, ela ainda sentia os dedos longos dele em si. No instante seguinte, ele estava dentro dela, conquistando milímetro por milímetro seu espaço, algo que ela nunca permitira a ninguém antes. O incômodo a tomou rapidamente, mas havia algo por trás de tudo.

Prazer. Cobiça. Paixão.

Jasper não perguntou se ela estava bem. Não era necessário. Ele lia suas emoções, compartilhava cada sentimento que a inundava, logo, ele tinha certeza do que ela sentia naquele instante. Isabella tinha anseios muito próximos aos dele.

Era tudo novo para ambos.

Com uma clara renúncia a sua primitiva natureza, Jasper deixou que os suspiros dela embalassem os seus. Ele não estava acostumado com tudo aquilo. Isabella era quente. Em todos os sentidos. Ele ainda tentou conter-se, sabia que poderia machucá-la, todavia, era quase impossível. O ritmo que seu corpo tomou contra o dela era mais acelerado do que o de um humano, porém, mais suave que o de um vampiro. Ela era a _sua_ Bella, e ele não poderia feri-la. Não mais do que ela já estava.

A respiração dela tornou-se trôpega, instável. Ele nem ao menos respirava; há muito desistira de tal ato. Apenas cobria-a de beijos enquanto ela enlaçava a cintura dele com suas pernas, cruzando-as em cima de suas costas. Jasper ganhou mais liberdade de movimento, e logo ele alcançava outros pontos de Isabella. Ela soltou um grunhido quase tão animalesco quanto os que ele produzia e apertou os braços de mármore dele com suas mãos úmidas.

Isabella não saberia dizer como aquilo aconteceu, pois ela sabia que não era típico. Talvez fosse o conjunto de tudo, talvez fosse o tempo de espera, de preparo. A única coisa da qual ela estava ciente era do corpo de Jasper em cima do seu, _dentro_ do seu quando algo em seu interior explodiu. Um formigamento percorreu o seu corpo e ela o puxou ainda mais para si — se é que isso fosse fisicamente possível —, introduzindo seus dedos no emaranhado de cachos que era o cabelo dele. Isabella ainda teve tempo de ouvir o gemido alto que saiu pelos lábios dele antes de colá-los aos seus no instante em que ele liberou dentro dela todo o desespero que ele nunca conseguiu expor em palavras.

Com os olhos fechados, ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, meio suspenso por suas mãos, meio apoiado. Jasper não saiu de dentro de Isabella até perceber sua respiração mais calma. Ele a olhou de forma impetuosa, como se questionasse algo que nem mesmo ele próprio soubesse. Contudo, ela sabia e, como resposta, sorriu para Jasper. Era o primeiro sorriso ingênuo e terno que ela lhe dirigia. Eles eram apenas um agora, por mais clichê que essa expressão parecesse.

O vampiro guardaria para sempre aquele sorriso, mesmo que, assim que o sol ameaçasse nascer e a inconsciência a tivesse tragado para seu privado mundo de sonhos, ele a deixasse. Todavia, ele voltaria. Jasper sabia disso porque havia feito uma promessa silenciosa a Isabella.

E promessas são inquebráveis.

.

.

I hate what I've become | Eu odeio o que me tornei.

The nightmare's just begun | O pesadelo apenas começou.

I must confess that I feel like a monster | Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro.

* * *

**N/A:** Então… espero que tenha sido, ao menos, agradável de ler. Sei que soou bem OOC, mas eu não consegui fazer algo fiel, por mais que tenha tentado. Quem escreve sabe como é. Tem momentos em que, por mais que se tenha todo o enredo formado, os dedos digitam outra coisa hahaha

Agora, se tu leu até aqui, _deixe um comentário_. :)


End file.
